1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying cases and work platforms for small electronic devices, such as notebook computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants and printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a need in the art for a carrying case for small electronic devices, particularly notebook computers and the like, that can convert into a work platform for at least one such electronic device such that the work platform permits the wearer to comfortably operate the device while the wearer is sitting or in a semi-reclined position or when the wearer is standing and mobile. In a preferred embodiment, the carrying case should be supportable on a wearer's lap and elevated and tilted slightly toward the wearer to provide an ergonomically comfortable work surface for the electronic device. In another preferred embodiment, the electronic device should be supportable in its carrying case in a generally horizontal position in front of a wearer. In this manner the wearer would have the ability to use both hands to operate the electronic device without having to use his or her arms or hands to support the device.
A number of carrying cases exist for computers. The patent of Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,988, entitled "Expandable Shock Protected Carrying Case" describes a carrying case specifically adapted for use in carrying notebook computers, among other things, and having a main storage compartment and a secondary storage compartment with an expansion zone to permit the secondary storage compartment to expand.
The patent of Stern, U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,884, entitled "Brief Case Having Integral Computer" describes a brief case which contains a computer as an integral part of the case. The patent of Holmberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,948, entitled "Portable Data System" describes a rigid case in which a unit is supported by a carrier plate.
Devices also exist which provide platforms that can be supported by users when the users are in a standing position. The patent of Sloop, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,806, entitled "Case" describes a shoulder case for camera equipment which is adapted to permit the case to be accessed by a user while being supported in a horizontal position by the user. The patent of Plonk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,475, entitled "Body Supported Holder for Electronic Devices" describes a body supported combination holder and writing surface for use with hand held computers in the field of utility meter reading and provides for the retention of such a computer within a channel of the holder. The patent of Rozas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,976, entitled "Portable Body-Mounted Desk" describes a portable desk or table that has a support firmly attached to the body of the user and a work surface pivotally and slidably attached to the support.
The patent of Cobbs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,293, entitled "Body-Supported Hand-Operated Instrument Desk" describes a desk that includes a pair of vertical frame members, a rectangular member rotatably attached to the frame, and a pair of shoulder straps. The patent of Ephraim, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,993, entitled "Keyboard Carrier" describes a brace and plate assembly attachable over the shoulders and along the belt line of a wearer.
Devices in the art do not provide a carrying case for small electronic devices that also converts into a work platform for the electronic device, particularly a work platform which permits the wearer to operate the device while the wearer is sitting, reclined or standing and mobile. Additionally, most devices do not provide the ease, convenience and comfort of use as the convertible carrying case of the instant invention.
It is therefore an advantage of this invention to provide a carrying case for small electronic devices, particularly a notebook computer that is adapted for use both as a carrying case for the computer and as a work platform for the computer when the wearer is sitting.
It is a further advantage of this invention to provide a carrying case for small electronic devices, particularly a notebook computer, that is adapted both for use as a carrying case for the computer and as a work platform for the computer that can be supported in front of the wearer for use while the wearer is standing and particularly when the wearer is also mobile.
It is a further advantage of this invention to provide a convertible carrying case and work platform that is easy, convenient, and comfortable for a wearer to use.
Other advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.